Dragonball Z: Fall of the Saiyans
by Agentx
Summary: The beginning of Fall of the Saiyans, a multi chapter Dragonball Z Fan fic, detailing the destruction of Planet Vejita.
1. Chapter (1)

Dragonball Z: Fall of the Saiyans  
  
By  
Agent_x  
(Agent_x@dbdojo.com)  
http://www.dbdojo.com/ssanime/  
  
  
-Prologue-  
This is the story of Vegeta, Saiyan Prince, and heir to the throne of the most powerful kingdom in the galaxy. Here we go...  
  
-Chapter 1: A Plan of Defiance-  
  
King Vegita looked thru the window of his ship, the Legendary. He knew his deal he made with Furiza was going to fall thru. It just didn't seem honest. And he knew Furiza was feeling annoyed with his Saiyan warriors, for unknown reasons. It was all destined for tragedy. He knew it. "Pilot, how long before touchdown on our beloved homeworld?" He asked his pilot.  
  
"About 10 minutes your highness." The pilot responded. Hah. Highness. One thing that he regretted with the deal also. One second he was living good, making money. Next an international gangster named Furiza buts in your life. Sure, Furiza made him big, killed the old king, made him the new, but it just wasn't right. He was leading his planet into hell. He had to do something.  
  
"Pilot- can we still turn around without getting into radar? I want you to head to the Secret Landing Pad, not the Royal Landing Pad. I have business to attend to.  
  
"Yes sir!" The pilot responded.  
  
"Pilot-"  
  
"Yes, your higness?"  
  
"Enough with the highness stuff- Its crap."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
*5 Hours Later*  
  
King Vegita walked out the million zeni ship, onto the landing pad, perched atop a mountain. He walked to the old dwelling, which was a royal safehouse in times of distress. This place was secret to all but the highest in rank. Inside the safehouse was a 24 hour officer, food, a shelter, and enough supplies to last 4 years. He walked in. He found the officer snoozing, but it didn't matter. "Officer!"  
  
"Huh? Why the hell does everyone always get me sleep- Oh sir! Im sorry, didnt know you were there! Whats happening? Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Im so sorry, so dearly sorry, is it your wife? Is she dead? Do you need to mourn? She was a bit of a bi- Wait, you never said what it was... sorry? Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong. But i have a favor to ask of you. Can you send for Kaso and Eiji? I need them right away. Thanks, thats all."  
  
"Right away sir! It might take a couple of hours though. You look exhausted. Take a nap sir. Itll refresh you!"  
  
"Thanks. Ill do that. Good work, you should be off now."  
  
*3 Hours Later*  
  
Vejita awoke, fully rested. He got up, and opened the chambers door. He saw his 2 top warriors, Kaso and Eiji there, waiting. "Good day Sit" Both of them spouted.  
  
"At ease. You both know of Furiza, right? Do you think hes all there? I really don't. I plan to overthrow him. Get Planet Vejita back on it's feet. But it wont be as easy as just saying it. Well need to pick off his officials, then kill him. Thats why I need you."  
  
"Of course sir! Happy to oblige. We both feel he is a bit of a cold blooded bastard as well. So what do you need?" Kaso said.  
  
"I want you to organize a parade. A grand one at that. In the honor of Furiza. He will most likely attend, as well as a few officials. We can get him there. I want one of you and some warriors willing to go kamikaze. Itll have to be suicide."  
  
"Ill go", the 2 officers both said at once.  
  
"No i will!" They both said to eachother.  
  
"Eiji has a better chance of surviving, with his Ninjutsu techniques he picked up on his Earth scouting missions. He'll go. You stay Kaso. Now get to it, we have little time before Furiza finds out. And Eiji- if you get caught- you know what to do..."  
  
*3 Days later, Grand Square, Planet Vejita*  
  
The voice of a booming announcer says, "Ah, what a beautiful day to celebrate the amazing Furiza. And here he is! Furiza himself!"  
  
Furiza stepped out of his hoverpod onto the floor. He looked at the thousands of celebrating saiyans. Fools! Little do they know they are celebrating their killer. Damn saiyans.   
  
Then Eiji and 4 other warriors garbed in black, stepped out of their hoverpod, onto the ground. They crawled thru the crowd, as not to be seen. Eiji told them, "Okay- I want you, Red, you Blue and you green to assault his staff, and Silver, you come with me. We'll take advantage of you 3 taking on the guards, taking out as many of his officials and him best we can. Lets go!"  
  
Red, Blue, and Green, Team 1, strafed behind vehicles and crowds, to the podium Furiza was now standing on. They each gathered ki to their focus, and pulled out their swords. They all leapt in the air, with the agility of a monkey, and struck down hard on their targets. They killed 3 of his gaurds, now in a heap of death. Then they called out a cry of defiance, and took out more guards, now a kill count of 7. By now Furiza was aware of this, and sent out 6 assailants to silence the warriors planning to kill him. The 6 circled the 3, greatly out numbering him. They all but Green had their swords sheathed. Green ran at the biggest of them, and leaped in the air. Just as he was about to sweep down, he was impaled by the bladed bo of another. The remaining then beat him down with their staffs.   
  
Green was dead. Blue and Red put eachothers backs to eachother. 4 of the 6 were dragging off Green's body. Red whispered to Red, as if in a planning stage. They nooded, then Red did a flip off of Blue's back, away from the 6 enemies. The guards were now confused, and frenzied. Blue killed a enemy, and Red did too. Meanwhile, Silver and Eiji were moving in on Furiza. They snuck behind a statue of Vejita, and waited for Red and Blue to take out more enemies, to leave a path to Furiza.   
  
Back with Team 1, Red threw his sword like a spear into the head of the enemy who killed Green. 3 down, 3 to go. Blue charged at one, as did Red with the same one. Then the other 2 charged at Blue and Red. All the charging people had their blades out. Then just as Red and Blue were about to hit the enemy, and the 2 guards were about to hit Red and Blue, Red and Blue leapt to safety, 5 feet away. But the 2 henchman were still blindly charging, and impaled their own comrade. The 2 were off against Red and Blue. Now this isnt a fair match, not fair for the 2 of Furiza's henchman that is.   
  
Red looked around at his surroundings, seeing a large floating statue, with spiky decorations. He looked at Blue, and they nodded. Then the 2 henchman saw it, and started to run. Blue knew how the statue was floating, it was magnetized to 6 magnet stations around it. Red rubbed his sword with his silk sash, and hurled the sword at an incredible speed, past the statue. The magnetic wave was just enough to get it off its magnetic positioning, and it followed the sword for a brief second, then landed on the 2 guards, crushing them to death.  
  
Silver and Eiji saw this, and moved in. They snuck behind the podium, and saw Furiza getting in his ship. He knew he had moments to spare, and told Silver to kill himself if they caught him. Eiji lept up onto the podium, and pulled on his mask, guarding his face, for Furiza knew who he was. He then tied a rope onto a shuriken, and hurled it at Furiza's ship, now taking off. He was being towed by the ship, and reaching the atmosphere. Only a few minutes before they got into space, and he would die then. He climbed the 20 ft. rope, and onto to the missile launcher it attached to. He used all his strength to climb on. He knew he was a gonner now, and if he were to die, he was going to make a splash with it.  
  
He started gathering ki. Only a minute before he had no oxygen to breath. He now had a good deal of ki. Just as he was going to unleash it at the enging room, he felt a great pain in his chest. He looked down, and saw he had a hold the size of his fist in it. He took off his mask, to get a good view of his killer, looked back, and fell to his death before he saw his assailant, Furiza himself. But rest assured, Furiza knew who he killed.  
  
Back on the ground, Silver met with Red and Blue. He told them of what Eiji did. They all started to look in sorrow, but it was ill met, when Saiyan Police came to the scene. The 3 gasped in disbelief! King Vejita was going to kill them! Not even a noble death. Then they knew that their cover might be blown by the lowly Saiyan Law Enforcement. They one by one, took their swords, and drove them into their heart, commiting seppuku.  
  
  



	2. Chapter (2)

Dragonball Z: Fall of the Saiyans  
  
By  
Agent_x  
(Agent_x@dbdojo.com)  
http://www.dbdojo.com/ssanime/  
  
-Chapter 2: The Betrayal-  
  
King Vejita shamefully paced in his office. He knew what he did to those soldiers was wrong, calling the police on them, forcing them into seppuku. But he had to! If he didn't, Furiza would know that the attack was by him! He calmed himself into peace by meditating. Then his son walked in. "Hello father! How is business?" Young Vejita said.  
  
Vejita forgot about his son in the presence of the overthrow of Furiza. "Hello Vejita. Things are good. Have you been training?" He asked, that being the only thing he could think of. Right now, he knew things might not work out, and he needed to get Vejita off this planet, just in case.  
  
"Yes father! The other day, I sparred with Nappa, he lost! I almost pity the fool, he is nowhere as strong as me!" Vejita said, with a touch of childhood arrogance.  
  
"Um, yes. Say- Vejita. Would you like to go on your first mission? Its about time!" He said, knowing a mission could get him off the planet, and safe from Furiza.  
  
"Really? Of course I would! Can i go alone?"  
  
"Actually, how about Nappa comes along?" Vejita told him, knowing Nappa came from a long Saiyan only bloodline, and his father would give his life for me, hopefully Nappa would do the same for his son.  
  
"Hmmm. Okay then. Ill suit up, but where to?" Young Vejita asked him.  
  
"How aobut... Planet IR49?" King Vejita told him, knowing Planet IR49 was very tame, and would be easily defeated. Not much of a challenge, even for a boy. Plus it was lightyears away. but his son didnt know. He would send them off, hopefully by the time they returned, this would be done. If fact he knew it would, but the ending is what he is concerned about."Youll leave in one week, okay? Now go and train somemore, maybe someday youll become an elite saiyan! And if you keep training, one day you might become a Super Saiyan! Now go off, I have stuff to do."  
  
Young Vejita trotted off with surpressed excitement. Now he was alone. All he knew, was that this was somewhat of a game, and Vejita had made the first point, and still had the ball in his court. Hopefully he could keep these attacks off Saiyan blame. But he didnt know it was too late for that. Far too late.  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Vejita was in a conference room, with 5 officials and warriors of his, Kenjo, a strategist, another startegist named Hataki, and 3 warriors, Ikoto, Rinoki, and Gaato. He told them the purpose of this meeting was to kill or overthrow Furiza. They all agreed. Hataki and Kenjo were taking notes, anxiously at that. "Okay- Heres the plan, which Hataki and Kenjo came up with. The last attack didnt go off so good, we only killed guards, and he has tons of those. We didnt harm one single diplomat, official, anything! We didnt even get close to a shot of killing Furiza himself. That last mission didnt get him on to us, hopefully, but the next might. This time we cant let him now were attacking. Well set it up as a mugging. I want better operatives this time. Last time we only had the late Eiji, but this time well have Ikoto, Rinoki, and Gaato. I also have 2 more operatives, hired off the streets, but there supposed to be the best."Vejita said.  
  
"Youll dress up as gangsters, and randomly target him. Then you move in, and thats when we have the attack on the ready. Like the last time, this will be a suicide, but there are chances of getting out. And this time, youll bring along backup, myself and 2 warriors. Is it understood?" He said to them.  
  
All heads in the room nodded. They all walked off, for they still had their jobs to attend to.  
Then Hataki, walked into a storage room, saying he had to do something. He walked in, and locke dthe door. He pulled out a scouter tool, and put the frequency onto Furiza. "Hello? Passport key is 0 seven Downed Roger Omega. Contact name is Hataki. Connect me to Furiza, its important."  
  
"Hello? Hataki? Did you get the damn news?" The voice on the other line said. (Furiza)  
  
"Of course, master. I have it. The plan as i said before will stay the same. But now Vejita himself wants to go as backup." Hataki said."Do you need to know anything else?"  
  
"No. You did good. You did very good. But there is only one last thing you need to do." Furiza told him  
  
"What is it Furiza?" Hataki asked.  
  
"You know what happens to possible traitors to me and my comrades?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Theyre killed."  
  
Then Hataki realized what he meant, as he heard the tick tock of a bomb clock. A small explosion lit up the storage room, and Hataki was dead. Meanwhile, outside, Dudoria, Furizas henchman was leaving the building dressed up as a janior. Poor son of a bitch didnt know what was going on he thought to himself.  
  



	3. Chapter (3)

Dragonball Z: Fall of the Saiyans  
  
By  
Agent_x  
(Agent_x@dbdojo.com)  
http://www.dbdojo.com/ssanime/  
  
-Chapter 3: Something Gone Wrong-  
  
*2 Days Later*  
  
Vejita assembled his team of comspirers. He gave the 3 warriors new names, to go with their covers of gangsters. This way their would be no break in their thruline. The 3 names were Rock, Dragon and Blade. They all got on Vejita's tattered old cruiser ship. He nodded at the pilot, and they were off.   
  
They were headed to Blue Station, where Furiza was having lunch with possible clientel. They knew he would be there, but the question was- would the plan be destined for success and go thru smooth as silk, or would it fail and flop miserably, killing them all and sealing Planet Vejita's fate of doom.   
  
They landed on the outskirts, and got off. They seperated into 2 teams, and headed for the station. When they got there, they saw Furiza, although there was no clients with him, which seemed a bit odd, but oh well. Vegita peered thru his compact binoculars. He could make out only 2 guards with him, they were standing several feet from him. Next Vegita and the others put on their masks, and quickly went over the plan. Rock would be the one pretending to mug Furiza, then he would get him down so they could kill him or imprison him.   
  
Rock pulled out his knife, and moved in. "Alright you son of a bitch, listen here damnit! Im gonna kill this bastard if none yall damn people back off. Got that?" Rock shouted. With this, all the passerby's and pedestrians ran off for safety. Rock then said, "Good. Now listen here Mr. Rich Man, Im gonna slit your throat right open if you dont gimme all your money!"  
  
Vegita thought to himself everything was going good, while Furiza fumbled to pay him, they could go and take him down. But thats not how it went next. Not at all. Furiza replie, "Oh really? Why? So you can take my money? Or kill me? You dirty Saiyan bastards. Always thinking ahead with only seconds to spare. If I were you, Id have gotten background checks with my planning. But you didnt, did you. It was too quick. And thats your downfall, youre really no better then gorillas." With saying this, Furiza sent out a rapid burst of ki thru Rock's chest, then Rock fell dead.  
  
Furiza now said, "King Vejita, I know youre here! Come out, I want to play! I wont kill you, Ill just KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Vejita looked at X and Z, who were with him on his team. He knew he would have to go out, or there would be dead civillians. It had to be done. "Im going out!" Vejita said solemnly.  
  
X said, "No, it didnt matter if those warriors died, it was a risk they took when signing on to you army. But if you go out, the whole cause would be lost. Dont do it!"  
  
Z agreed in nodding his head. Vejita looked at the sky as if thinking. But that thinking was interrupted, by death. Furiza let out more ki thru the chest of Dragon. He was dead too. Vejita let out a cry of anger. He pounded his fists into the wall, leaving a 10 inch dent. He ignored the voices of his 2 comrades, and ran out, 15 feet away from Furiza.   
  
"Why, there you are. Whats wrong, my little Vejita? Something the matter? Is it because you little plan was destined for failure?" Furiza said, in a fake sympathetic voice. "Wait, before I kill you, I have a few things to do."  
  
With saying this, Furiza powered up a colossal ki blast. Just as Vejita was about to duck for cover, Furiza threw the ki blast at Vejita's soldiers, X, Z, and Blade.   
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!! You... youre not a bastard... youre not even human! You... you beast!" Vejita cried out in a surging rush of anger, greater then anything he had felt before. He let it go thru him. He wanted revenge. He wanted to kill Furiza, more then anything else he had ever wanted in his life. Then he felt more anger. And he let it run thru him. And more. And more. And more, until he felt like he was to explode. Then the anger rushed out, as if it were a rushing rapid.   
  
  
Furiza saw this, and was delighted. "Hah hah hah... so you... you dont like what im doing? Does it anger you, THAT MUCH? It doesnt to me. You see, Saiyans are like cockroaches. They infest one place after another, taking its life from it, making it a worse place. They are very much like you, but in fact, YOU are worse. When a place is being infested by cockroaches, the roaches dont kill, terrorize, massacre the people that live there. But you. You not only ruin their world, but you end it. I didnt think of you as this before, because i too was naive. But someone, has... Shown me the light, if you will."  
  
"You... who the hell would lead you to this... we are fighting in nature, yes we are. Sometimes even a killing people. But it was You, no us who led us to this. You truly are evil. No just a member of evil, but oh no, not that, youre EVIL ITSELF! You kill, you destroy, it was you who blinded us, and its ME who is gonna show the light, if you will."  
  
"No... it really doesnt have to be this way though, Vejita. We could be partners. We could rule the world. We could be friends. Heck, we are friends, right ol pal of mine? A few things would have to be done, like destroying your planet, but those are like pennies in a vast pool of riches, right?"  
  
"Actually, Furiza, there is one thing you could do for me. Just one thing."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Go fuck yourself."  
  
"You... you... you dont know who your dealing with!" Furiza shouted. He had an evil look in his eye. He smiled at Vejita, then raised his arms, gathering ki. He shot a train off its tracks, killing all its passengers, undoubtedly.  
  
Vejita looked on in rage. Furiza smiled delightedly. He sent more shots at the side track, derailing another train. Vejita was getting beyond rage. If anger was an anger, he was beyond a scale. His anger was surging thru him once again. It was compressed before, but he let it build now.  
  
The deaths of the first mission. All there. The deaths of the innocents. All there. Furiza was too much. This anger, it was leading him to the edge. He didnt care if he survived. He didnt care about himself at all in fact. All he cared about was the survival of his planet, and getting revenge on that son of a bitch Furiza. Thats all he cared about.   
  
Now the anger was unmeasurable. It streamed thru him like bullets. He let it build, until, until, it was a form of energy. Now he felt strong. The energy rushed thru him one last time, until, he knew it. He had made the transformation to Super Saiyan. He was unstoppable from Furiza now.  
  



End file.
